Captain Swan: Stealing
by tskv01
Summary: The first time he met her she was stealing from him
1. Chapter 1

_"Love, do you remember the first time we met?" _

_"Hmm? Yes, why?" replied Emma snuggling his chest_

_"Because," he paused, "that was the day I fell in love with you," Killian said while giving Emma a gentle yet passionate kiss._

**_The first time he met her she was stealing from him._**

"LASS!" Killian shouted, "you will not steal from me!"

The thief was running off the with Killian's most prized treasure, his brother, Liam's gold ring. Killian, not accepting this ran after the thief.

"STOP!" Killian yelled as he tackled the thief. He forcefully turned over thief the thief to punch him, but realized he was a she.

Speechless, Killian manages to sputter out, "Y-y-your a girl..?"

"Woman. And the name's Emma," she said as she hit his face with the nearest thing she grab.

Killian stunned for a few minutes grabbed her ankle before she could run off. "Oh no you don't," Killian said as he pinned her down. He then demanded his ring back. "Where is my bloody ring?! Give it back too me!"

Emma laughing at his sentimental pain behind his rough exterior, lingers to look for a moment. _He is quite handsome…_

Killian searching her face to see if it gave away any answers, also, stopped for a moment to admire. Admire. To admire a beauty he has never seen before with those candy green eyes and golden hair. Perhaps there is more to her story.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian, still holding down Emma by the wrists, he asked her again. "Now, I'm not going to bloody ask again,_ Emma_," Killian said while putting emphasis on her name, "Hand over the ring."

"Not gonna happen, _pirate_." She said with emphasis on 'pirate'.

Killian with a dissatisfied look on his face, huffed at her answer. "Then I guess you leave me no choice.'

Killian grabs Emma and throws her over his shoulder as if she weighed like a feather, to take her back to the Jolly Rodger.

"Hey! .DOWN!" Emma managed to say in between the bounces of Killian's stride, while trying to fight against his strong yet firm grip. Killian smirked to himself. _This is going to be feisty lass_.

When they finally reached the Jolly Rodger, there was hollers and whistling from Killian's crew members. Emma shuddered.

"Well lookie at what we have here _boys_," One of the men said with a tone Emma feared, "looks like the Captain has prepared us with some _entertainment_ for the trip!" The entire crew laughed at his comment.

Killian put Emma down, but kept a firm hold of her. Having one hand on her wrist and his hook on her waist, Killian felt something hard in her pocket. "Hmmm?" Killian reaches in. "Ah,! My ring! Thank you love," he says with a wink.

"Aye ladddies! Ms. Emma here has taken something from me and will face the consequences of that action!" Killian turned to Emma and gave her the most menacing look. The crew cheered.

"Now, I have some business to attend to with the her . Back to work men!"

The men sighed but obediently went back to work.

As Killian and Emma walked towards the cabins, Emma heard one of the crew say "Oh boy, are we going to have some fun with her!"

Killian ushered Emma into a cabin. Before Killian could say anything, Emma blurted out, "Do your worst pirate! For I do not fear you." She gave him the most serious look she could give without giving off that she was scared deep down.

"Now love, why would I do that when we haven't been properly introduced? My name is Killian Jones, but people tend to call me by more colorful moniker, Hook."

"Pirate sounds better to me, _Hook_." Emma sneered. "And I'm not your _'love._'

Killian, somewhat stung by that comment replied, "Perhaps, we shall see." Killian said with a smirk. Walking away, Killian said one last thing.

"Oh, you will dine with me tomorrow morning in my cabin." And with that he exited the room, making sure to lock it before he left. He didn't want any of the crewmen's grimy hands on her.

Emma was speechless. She was sure his crew or him was going to hurt her. Exhaustion overcame her since he was wrestling and running from Killian. Since she was locked in, she might as well get some sleep to regain her energy.

*ON THE DECK*

"CREW! Listen up!" He hollered, "Emma is not to be touched by _ANYONE_. Understand? She is under my care and protection. If any of you harm her, you will walk the bloody plank!"

The crews a little sadden and confused due to his earlier comment agreed.

"Aye, Aye Captain Jones!"


	3. Chapter 3

_No…NO! Emma screamed. The crewmen were all cornering her, ready to pounce as if she was a helpless deer. Killian was in front of the crew mob. He gave her a wicked smile, eyeing her up and down. "Time for some real fun __**love**__"-_Emma then jerked awake in a drenching night sweat. The sun had been up for a few hours and its light crept into the room though the porthole. Its golden rays illuminated the room with light. She sighed. _It was just a dream Emma. No need to worry…for now. _ Emma got out of the bed to stretch her legs. Before she got her bearings there was a knock on the door. Nervously and cautiously, she headed towards the door. Emma opened it and asked timidly, "yes?"

"Ah, , you're up! I tried once before, but you were still asleep. My name is Smee. I will fetch you anything that you would like. "

"T-thank you, Smee. I'll be fine though."

"Ah, yes miss. The captain would like to see you for breakfast. He asked you to wear this."

_Of course it's a dress._ Emma hissed, "Of course he would."

Smee replied, "He means you no disrespect miss! He just fancied you'd like to get out of those clothes. I shall come for you in 10 minutes to take you to the Captain's Quarters."

"Thanks, I'll be ready then I guess." Emma took the dress and closed the door to change.

_I wonder what he wants._


	4. Chapter 4

Emma looked into the mirror. She looked quite beautiful in the dress Killian had picked out for her. The color, even the design complemented her, but there was one thing; Emma was a pants-kind-of gal. She huffed. "Guess its time to go make an appearance." There was a slight knock on the door, followed by a head popping in.

"Are you ready, Ms. Emma?"

Emma turned to see Smee at the door. She nodded and followed Smee to the Captain's Quarters. Smee opened the door for her when they reached the Captain's dining quarters. She nodded in appreciation. He smiled back and turned to leave.

When she stepped in the room, she saw he seemed to be looking at some papers but she couldn't distinguish what they were. The room was very grand for a pirate ship. It had a long dining table, decorations all around the walls, and what seemed like cherished artifacts or possessions.

Killian looked up from his papers and immediately was taken aback. His mouth dropped open. He had never seen such beauty in his life.

Noticing this she asks with a smirk, "Is something wrong?"

He tries to clear his throat. "I-I see the lovely lady has awoken from her slumber. He smiles. "Welcome to the Jolly Rodger. She's a marvel my ship." Killian was about to go into a whole other conversation but stopped himself.

"Well, come sit. You must be hungry," Killian said motioning to the chair next to him.

"I'd rather starve then eat with someone like you. I've heard things. I don't need your food," Emma hissed, still standing by the door.

Killian's eyes went cold.

"Even gutter rats have more manners than you just displayed." He narrowed his eyes.

"Now you can either be civilized and eat or I can find more ways to make you useful."

Emma shivered. She nodded in understanding and walked towards to the chair he was motioning too.

"Good!" he said with his soft ocean blue eyes returning to normal, "Now where are you manners, hmm?"

She got the message. "Thanks, pirate"

"Pirate? I prefer Captain.

"And, you're going to have to try harder with you're manners love."

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Hook."

That's all he would get from her from now. She laughed to herself.

Killian looked at her longer then what she was comfortable with.

"What?" she said.

"Your silence and attitude may seem off-putting to others, **but**, I do love a challenge!" Killian said with smile.

Emma replied, "You know nothing about me."

"Aye, but that's where you're wrong. You're somewhat of an open book love. You're scared. Afraid one of my men or I are going to hurt you.."

"Now, I do consider myself an honorable man; a man with a code. So, entrust in me that you will be safe aboard my ship." He gave her a look. One where someone looks deep into your eyes. One that you can see into a soul. A look that said '_I'm not lying._'

She couldn't believe herself that she actually believed him. That she was maybe starting to trust him. Trusting a pirate, no less. She scoffed, but she too was looking into his eyes. Those deep ocean blue ocean eyes.

Although she was suppose to be in there for breakfast, it seemed they spent the whole day in there just talking. Sometimes there was silence, sometimes just looks. They were both learning new things about it each other. Emma may have been a prisoner initially, but it started to seem like she wasn't anymore. She oddly started to slowly feel at home here, liked she belong and the sea had been her long lost home.


End file.
